1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of simple construction toys and relates specifically to toy-figures originating as a planar piece and having resilient, inter-connected portions.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes the disclosures of these United States patents for paper and cardboard construction-type dolls and other toy articles: No. 1,392,981--cardboard or paper doll figures joined by tabs and slots means in a ring; No. 1,434,940--several cardboard dolls in chain-like inter-connection, enabled by slit means; No. 2,944,368--doll apparel formed as a single piece of resilient material, with front and sides, to engage with a bas-relief type doll; No. 3,073,059--a planar doll figure, with folded-together (at the head) front and back sides. No. 4,227,340--a contoured-front paper doll adapted to fit with other clip-on toy figures such as a horse and an auto.
The related art may also include flexible sheet elements for use in the construction of hollow or shell-like bodies such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,225.